


Kota Nol Derajat

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Kotaku begitu sunyi, sepi, hening sekali.





	Kota Nol Derajat

_Semayup angin membelai kulitku_

_Mampu membelah tempat berpijak menjadi dua_

_Satu atap untuk sebuah keramaian_

_Dan satu lagi menebar aroma kebekuan_

_Sialnya aku sudah terjatuh pada pilihan kedua_

_Mentari tidak akan sanggup tinggal di sini_

_Karena kotaku penuh dengan kesunyian_

_Apalagi bulan, ia tidak akan betah mematung di sini_

_Karena kotaku penuh dengan isak tangisan_

_Bahkan burung yang mengudara, tidak akan terbiasa_

_Merentangkan sayapnya ketika melintasi daerah di sini_

_Karena kotaku penuh dengan kemuraman_

_Semua orang menghindar_

_Karena kotaku penuh dengan sejuta persoalan_

_Mereka takut tergelincir dan terperosok di dalamnya_

_Hanya aku di sini, tetap berpijak di kotaku, sendiri_

_Sunyi semakin kuat bertahan_

_Menemani kesederhanaan jiwa yang sedemikian renta_

_Kotaku menjadi gelap dan pengap_

_Hampa tiada terkira_

_Menusuk-nusuk ini duka, menjadi luka_

_Aku tidak takut untuk sendiri_

_Karena aku sudah terbiasa_

_Semua ini akan selalu ada_

_Jadi, apa gunanya menyusurinya?_

_Itu hanya bisa menambah sesak saja di dada_

_Buanglah luka ini menjadi darah_

_Menjadi nanah yang tidak berayah_

_Menjadi luka yang cepat melengah_

_Dan sekarang, apa yang tersisa di kota?_

_Kotaku menjadi terluka_

_Kotaku menjadi hampa_

_Kotaku menjadi sunyi_

_Kotaku menjadi sepi_

_Kotaku menjadi menyanyat_

_Kotaku menjadi nol derajat_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 28 Maret 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
